Do Wishes Come True?
by embrace sweetness and light
Summary: Post pacifist route. Everyone is getting hang of the life on the surface. But life is full of things we wish to have. Sans... he is struggling. Frisk is clueless about his feelings. And there is Chara...feeling something... which is absurd. Female Frisk, male Chara. Will change things in the future. First fic,bare with me. Undertale is not mine. cover image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Sans POV

When I look back, it's terrifying and odd? to see, despite their magic power and long life, how fragile monsters are. No wonder humans could easily prison us in the underground.

Yes humans. Impulsive, foolish and greedy creature.

But not Frisk, she is different, she is special. Oh so special and precious little thing.

I can't even describe how dear and priceless she became to me.

When she fell down here she was only 7 years old. Small child who did not know the true face of the life, yet determined to change her fate.

Despite her genocide route which was done under Chara's influence the kid's choices were full of kindness and bravery. Which was an incredible deed for her young age but again humans are full of surprises aren't they.

Still, it was a not surprise when i heard that her parents died in traffic accident two years earlier her adventure trough the underground. Her lack of communication and strong independence had told many things of her past life. Her parents must had been nice folks since they raised this beautiful child with full of hopes and dreams. It's a shame that their kindness did not run in their whole family. Because, note that I am being sarcastic here, " _thanks_ " to her abusive and greedy aunt we met with the angel of our prophecy in the underground.

Yet despite all this cruel things life tossed to her, she remained kind and generous. The way she always tries to find good things from others and never gives up on that, makes my old monster heart melt. And not to mention her lovely character, I've never met someone this forgiving and full of compassion in my half millennium years of life. (Except my brother, of course.)

I want her to know my feelings.

I want her to see me more than a funny sack of bones.

I... I want her to only look at me __with those beautiful kind eyes.

If only I could tell her...

How I wish I could tell her that how important __she is to this good for nothing monster.

But how could I?

How could I rub my sinful, worn out and old self in her young blooming life? Not to mention that I am a monster.

Even by thinking about her in this way I am proving to myself that I am an awful being…a freak. And I am sure that any decent grown up, usually wouldn't feel this way towards 15 years old child. _Especially_ , if the adult one is 500 hundred years old geezer skeleton monster and the kid is the sweet little human girl.

But...

But I could wait though.

Heh I could even wait for another 500 years for her to be…

…to be _mine_.

However, waiting will not cleanse my foul soul. Gosh, if she knew what I have done in my past life, she wouldn't have even considered becoming friends with me.

Welp, that sounds scary.

Heck, world without her is beyond scary! Can't imagine that!

But she's a sweet _sweet_ child! She might forgive me! Like she always do.

No.

She shouldn't.

How immature... still, I am. Like some monster brat who is clinging to his favorite toy.

Darn it!

It should be easy for me to let it go, considering my age. I've let go many things before.

Yet she is not just anything.

She is _everything_. Everything I could hope for.

If only circumstances were different…

How i wish if things were different...

How… God… How i wish that...


	2. Chapter 2

Charas POV

When was the last time when I felt positive emotion toward other individual being?

Maybe ages ago or two.

My point is I never ever thought that someone or some _human_ could really influence me to change my mind, to the point to let me consider the meaning of the word affection.

Few years ago or more, considering Frisk's current age, when i first met with the girl, I saw her as an opportunity to fulfill my dream, mere paw of my big cleanup plan. By manipulating her I took control of her body and almost... **almost** accomplished my plan. Who could have known that she was the biggest living determination container?

Of course her determination helped me in some extend, but the problem was, it was much more than I could handle.

At first I hated her for her incredible strong determination and I hated her for prisoning me in this hell. By hell I mean this damned black abyss. I despised her, wished her to die in the cruelest way.

How... like me...

But now, I know it's strange but, things significantly changed.

It begun when she started to constantly appear in front of me. Always showed and fed me with different useless information about her daily life. And the most irritating thing about her was her unceasing cheerful smile. She was determined to change me, despite my regular "nice" remark.

I threatened her, tried to kill her and tried to harm her in any possible way in the void. Still she came back. And here I thought she was not determined enough for this extend. And at the realization my hatred turned into different emotion.

I became curious... about how far can i push her. Then she impressed me again with her never ending determination. It was... she was admirable. Different from anyone I've met before.

Maybe i was becoming insane in the void and she was the only one keeping me sane or she was the one turning me insane, i can't tell the difference, I started to look forward to her little visits. Again how strange that the life can turn things into something insane, **I** should have been the manipulative one…, and here I am sitting and expecting her like a good little boy who is waiting for his bedtime story.

How strange... and _amusing_...

Maybe things would be different. Maybe MAYBE I can try to do things that she mentioned before.

Yep, yep i _am_ loosing myself.

The strangest thing is that my hatred toward human kind, which continued for the century, ceased into something not very important like it used to be. Hell, I can't even remember what they did to me. Did it happen 70 or 100 years ago? Shame that I didn't count the years. Oh well, at least thanks to her I won't see their ugly face.

But...hers...

…yeah her face is fine.

She is okay. Not _meaning_ anything by that though. I have seen way better ones before - just mentioning.

By the way what is she doing now? Is she in her school doing meaningless things or hanging out with her dorky friends.

Hn.

Her friends.

Bunch of morons.

She should stop hanging around with them. Especially that self-proclaiming, untalented, bone headed **comedian**.

Gosh, how I wish that I could snap his bones in pieces. Can't even imagine that Frisk being with him at the moment. She better not be.

She better not be with anyone...

Yeah she should be with someone who knows her well... Someone who lived in her mind, literally...

… _like me_.

Anyway, is she coming?

She should be here now.

Did something happen to her?

I shouldn't have let her go that soon. That nut-brain must have got herself in a trouble. Not a surprise… though.

But she better start taking care of herself! Since she's so pathetic and selfless brat!

Maybe I shouldn't have let her go there at all. She can be with me…

Here… Safe and sound…

Yeah, yeah, I know this place is horrible but, Hey I will always be with her.

You know…, eternal dark abyss would not be that bad if she stays with me.

We could do things… she likes.

No worrying about anything or anyone.

Yes, I am talking about eternity

But, sadly, there is a very high chance that she wouldn't like the idea.

If…

If only I could make her stay longer…

How…

 _Damn_

How I wish that…


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful snowy day. And these days were certainly Frisks favourite.

Not only it reminds her the fun times from the Snowden, it makes her remember her deceased parents. Especially her loving mother who loved snow dearly and her mother had believed that when snow falls, every being cleanses from their sin and gets a new chance in their life. Frisk believes in her without a doubt, even though she knows that snow is just a little particle of ice.

After getting ready she hurried downstairs. Of course she did not forget to wear her favorite blue sweater which is deliberately made for the snowy days.

House was filled with delicious smell of bakery. It always did, since Toriel regularly made delicious sweets to run her little monster bakery. Even mayor of the town loved her exquisite yet simple bakings.

"Good morning mom", Frisk greeted her and she easily kissed her cheek with single hop, despite their significant height difference. It seems her years of practice paid off.

"Where is dad?", she asked and sat on the table to start to dig her piece of pie. If someone saw her at the moment, because of how happy she looked, they would certainly assume that she has never tasted Toriel's undoubtedly delicious pie before.

Toriel stopped cleaning the top of the fridge and sat beside her. In fact she never missed to see her child enjoying her cooking. It was one of the most cherished moments of her life.

"Good morning my dear and i am sure your father is preparing the ice ring", said Toriel while fixing her daughter's messy bang.

"You know how he loves to spend your holidays with you", she continued when suddenly back door of the house opened with brute force and slammed the wall while making the pile of snow land on the kitchen floor.

The family bit startled with the sudden noise but they knew who was the culprit and they knew he would never harm them in any way.

"GOOD MORNING FRISK AND YOUR HIGHNESS!

IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAME TO SPEND THIS MAGNIFICENT SNOWY DAY WITH YOU.

I AM SURE YOU ARE HONORED, BUT BARE WITH ME MY BEST FRIEND THE DAY ONLY STARTS NOW! AFTER YOU FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST MEET ME IN THE PARK !", said Papyrus. Then after he finished his dramatic speech with dramatic pose he runs of to the park with full speed.

Toriel chuckled and made remark about his never ending energy. The girl simply nodded her head with smile and finished her breakfast.

Frisk was excited for the day. Of course hanging around with her friends and having fun with them is delightful. But she had an additional plan for the certain skeleton.

Sans is certainly one of her best friends. She trusts in him with her life. But lately he has been distant around her. When she asked him about his strange behavior he just shrugged it off with puns, obviously. Frisk assumed that he was getting stressed from his work at the research center. It was hard for her when her best friend suffered from something and on top of that, being ignored was not a nice thing at all.

So Frisk determined to cheer him up. She made a plan to relieve her friend from his stress by giving him a busy day which is full of snow day activities. She knew he wouldn't like the idea. But she had one or two things in her mind to make the plan successful.

"I think that's enough. You did great job Burgerpants" said old king while wiping his sweat.

"If you say so you're highness", the feline monster was happy to hear the news despite his calm response.

"Please, how many times did i tell you, it's just Asgore"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, excuse my crappy habit"said Burgerpants while walking away to his home and surely thinking about his warm bed.

"So then i will see you at the tournament" shouted Asgore at him.

Burgerpants stopped and he tilted his head to look at the former king "Yep, you will 'Assgore'. You know that I dont have a choice, considering my..." he signed and started to walk away "stupid career choice and my _boss_ "

Asgore knew what was troubling his friend but there was very little for him to help. The problem could have been easily gone if only certain cat monster was more honest and not stubborn.

"Dad, it looks amazing", Frisk exclaimed from the other side of the ice ring, walking towards him.

Asgore quickly regained his thoughts and instantly his goofy smile came back when he saw his little sun.

"Good morning, sweetheart"

Frisk hugged her big, white and fluffy father, "Thank you Dad"

Asgore looked at her daughter and said with all his heart and honesty

"Anything for you, my dear"

And Frisk smiled at him with her usual genuine smile.

After the small touching moment Asgore suggested her to see the other parts of the ice ring. Frisk admired how his father worked on the little details.

He asked, "So what did you plan for today?"

She thought for a second and said,

"I'll tell my friends that ice ring is ready and then… we will have a fun"

Asgore put his hand on his chest, "Mind if i join in, milady"

Frisk put hers on top of him, "I would mind if you don't"

And they headed to the park.

" I AM GLAD YOU CAME!

I AM SURE MY HAND MADE INVITATION CARD MADE YOU TO CHANGE YOUR MIND", Tall skeleton said while shaking the women's hand.

"Apparently, heavy snow and... your very... nice card which you doodled my family, made me cancel my important business trip", said Mrs. July Robert while smiling at the cheerful monster.

July is a kind, middle aged woman who is very close to monsters despite people's protest. She adores the innocent skeleton monster very much but today obviously she was not planning for this.

From the car another blonde human, considerably young one and certain red haired fish monster came out. It seemed like they were arguing about something.

"I know Undye! I'll be careful next time, Okay!

Besides, you've been training me for years! I even almost beat you once" said the boy in calm yet convincing tone.

On the other side the fish monster was furious, waving her hands everywhere while scolding the boy or shouting at him,

"Hey! That time i was drunk! Also this time your opponents were 3 adult human which had guns! FUCKING GUNS! You could have been KILLED!

Next time if you try to be hero by killing yourself, I swear, I will find your ungrateful ass from the afterlife and I'll kick it so hard that you will be sorry for choosing death over life! Did you hear me Miss Teraty!

The young man raised his hands for defense or, to calm the certain hotheaded monster, "Okay, okay! Sorry Undye, I won't do it again and stop calling me like that!

"Good, you better be sorry! And I'll call you whatever i want!" said Undyne and absentmindedly folded her arm in front of her.

Papyrus was puzzled with the scene, "WHAT HAPPENED WITH THEM? THEY USUALLY NEVER! FIGHT"

"It seems that Terence tried to save some monsters from bullies, I appreciate his affection toward your kind but… sometime he does very stupid worrisome things which is normal for his age" said the mother of the boy.

Undyne, after sending daggers toward the young boy who looked mostly annoyed and a little bit worried, finally changed her attention to the skeleton.

"Hey numb skull! Haven't seen you in a while. How's the training regime going? You should be much stronger by now"

"GOOD MORNING UNDYNE AND TERENCE!" greeted Papyrus with his the most cheerful voice. He was obviously trying to break the tension between the teacher and apprentice.

"AND DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT UNDYNE. I AM CERTAIN THAT YOU WILL BE IMPRESSED WHEN I SHOW YOU MY TERRIFIC NEW SKILLS AND INCREDIBLE COMBOS. BUT FIRST I WILL SHOW YOU MY GRAND NEW PUZZLES WHICH I WORKED FOR 6 MONTHS!

BY THE WAY WHERE IS… ?"

"He's still in the capital. Busy with politics" said July. Terence smiled at the skeleton monster and greeted him by nodding his head.

"I AM STILL VERY GRATEFUL TO HENRY FOR BECOMING OUR AMBASSADOR. IT IS CERTAINLY NOT AN EASY JOB. HE IS REALLY ADMIRABLE HUMAN!"

"Thank you dearie and i'm sure that he is happy with his job"

* * *

Somewhere, in the capital city.

"I am not happy with my job Sans! I can't take it!" said the man with black suit who was walking back and forth in the first class hotel room.

"Chillax Henry. Everything will be fine. You're doing a great job! Besides, you've been doing this for a what? 5 years? What could go wrong!

Drink this juice and Cherry up my friend" said the short skeleton monster while lying on the coach and offering some juice in cocktail serving glass to his flustered friend.


End file.
